Mello Mello Doo
by WKagura
Summary: si vieron "Pinky Dinky Doo" entenderan...Mello, Matt y Near nos enseñaran una linda moraleja por capitulo.CAPITULO I: "El Videojuego de Matt" -…que se supone que como Matt no quiere salir afuera tu le muestres mediante un cuento lo divertido que es salir


Si…si LO SE!!! Si me ven las lectoras de "expedición karasu" ME MATARAN!! Deje el fic sin concluir hace 2 AÑOS, pido ENORMES DISCULPAS, realmente no tengo excusa, este año me han pasado muchas cosas (buenas…malas…muy malas) y además de mi creciente amor por el Visual kei y los fics de este, me han quitado la inspiración decente para continuarlo, ahora me gusta Death note, pero no desesperen! Que continuare el otro fic…hoy me pongo monos a la obra digo manos a la obra para continuar EXPEDICION KARASU, además de que se viene "El Gran Shinigami" parodia al Gran hermano con death Note lol…

Disfruten el fic! El primero que publico de esta serie, no asi el primero que escribo…jeje muy pronto mas! Porque este es humor BB (barato y Bizarro…humor Kagura bah!)

Disclaimer: Death Note NO es mio, si lo fuera seria yaoi, Matt y Mello seguirian vivos, near seria MIO y mataria a Misa

_**sobre este fic**_: deben ver primero algun capitulo de la serie para niños "Pinky Dinky Doo" o al menos tener nocion o estaran mas perdidos que turco en la niebla, es facil solo busquen el canal Discovery Kids y alli veran n_n jeje me diverti imaginando esto cuando vi el cap en el que esta basado ("el Videojuego de Tyler")

lo que esta en **negrita** es el cuento narrado por Mello, del resto seguro se dan una idea lol

******************************************************************

Mello Mello doo!

_Mello tiene un cuento feo como tu_

_Mello Mello doo_

_Dice muchas groserías sobre el cielo azul_

_Mello Mello doo_

_Con su hermanito Near y el perro Matt_

_Siempre juntos le acompaaaañaaann_

_Si malditos positones_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Mello Mello Doo_

"_en la Wammy`s house Mello Mello doo cuenta cuentos feos como tu_

_El es muy cabrón y repite todo el día_

_Mello:" Matt cómprame mas chocolatina"_

_Con su hermanito Near y el perro Matt_

_Siempre juntos le acompaaaañaaann_

_Si malditos positones_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Mello Mello Doo_

El capitulo de hoy es "El video juego de Matt"

Era una apacible mañana en la Wammy House…

-waaa hay sol y no volverá a llover jeje esta especial para salir afuera!-gritaba mello buscando a cierto pelirrojo-MATTT VAMOS AFUERAA-

Pero se encontró a su amigo enfrascado en su videojuego

-mierda no podes soltar esa porquería un segundo?!-pregunto cabreado pero no recibió respuesta-MIERDA TE ESTOY HABLANDO-le tiro con un Max Steal

-oye eso es mío…-dijo de fondo Near pero nadie le escucho

-hauch Mello! Si te escuche…es solo que no quiero salir afuera-dijo adolorido Matt

-y una mierda, vamos afuera-tomo de la camiseta a Matt y estaban a punto de salir cuando Near apareció ya con su Max steal recuperado

-espera…si no quiere salir no puedes obligarlo-al parecer el albino estaba con perdida de memoria…sabia perfectamente que a mello le importaba muy poco si Matt quería o no

-y tu quien eres? Su mamá?!-se notaba el cabreo que traía encima el rubio

-no, se te olvida que somos huérfanos?-con su cara de siempre-es solo que…-

-que?!-

-…que se supone que como Matt no quiere salir afuera tu le muestres mediante un cuento lo divertido que es salir…-

-de donde diablos sacaste eso?-

-pues del guión que no recuerdas?-dijo sacando un bloc de hojas de su camisa

-…mierda…bueno entonces síganme a donde diablos tenga que ir para contar el estupido cuento-dijo arrastrando a Matt que seguía jugando mientras Near le seguía-a donde es?-

-ahí-señalo el albino

-estas drogado enano? Como se supone que entraremos los tres en esa caja!!!-

Señalando la cajita típica donde pinky cuenta sus cuentos

-bueno…con Matt tenemos que entrar por la mini puerta-la señala-y tu pegas el salto y te metes por arriba-explico

-¬¬…ok entren-

El primero en entrar fue Near, que como era el mas pequeño entro por la mini puerta

Pero Matt seguía ahí parado jugando

-QUE ENTRES TE ESTOY DICIENDO!-mello le pego una patada a Matt y este entro de lleno por la mini puerta…o al menos eso intento porque del patadon rajo una parte de la caja

-bueno ahora yo-dijo el rubio que de un salto entro y cuando lo hizo olvido el tamaño de la caja y las personas adentro, haciendo que se terminara de rajar y quedaran los tres en el suelo, por suerte, Near como fue el mas inteligente se hizo a un lado y mello termino cayendo sobre Matt, quedando este ultimo boca abajo y el rubio también pero sobre el pelirrojo

-mierda mello todo eso es tuyo o/./o?-dijo mirando en la posición en que habían quedado

-….-mello se quito de inmediato-como sea…la caja de mierda se rompió, yo tenia razón fue culpa de Near-el aludido levanta un ceja-ahora donde se supone que contare el cuento genio?!-grito a Near

Este solo señalo una pared cualquiera del pasillo continuo y fueron y se sentaron allí

-y ahora?-

-toma-extendiéndole un crayón

-que se supone que haga con esto?-el rubio zarandeo el crayón violeta frente a sus narices

-pues dibujar la historia, y yo que pensé que eras el segundo mas inteligente de aquí…-pero no pudo terminar ya que recibió un crayón directo a su ojo izquierdo-hayy mi ojo!!-quejándose

-jodete por imbecil-mello se cruzo de brazos, volvió a tomar el crayón y comenzó con la historia-

**Era un hermoso y soleado día en la Wammy house y el joven mello, tan sexy e inteligente, quería salir a jugar fuera…**

-eso se supone que es…?-dijo Near señalando una cosa amorfa que había dibujado su amigo

-es un SOL que eres tonto?-señalo recalcando el ojiazul

-digo…es que mas parecía una mancha que había en la pared-

-DIBUJALO TU ENTONCES! Me viste cara de dibujante?!-

-no, solo de Sádico torturador…-vociferó Matt lejano aun en sus videojuegos

-TU TE CALLAS LA BOCA PERRO, y presta atención que esta historia es para ti precisamente-

-..Y va con dedicatoria de amor y todo…-dijo Near burlándose

-QUIERES COMER OTRO CRAYON NEAR?!-amenazo loco el rubio acercándole el crayón violeta, este se callo-bien…como seguía diciendo

**Y quería salir a jugar afuera…**

**-Matt mira que precioso día! vamos afuera?-**

-espera espera!, tu nunca me preguntas si quiero…simplemente me dices HAZLO-interrumpió Matt dejando en pausa su PSP

-¬¬…parece que alguien más quiere desayunar crayón ò_ó-

-esta bien me callo me callo u.u-

**-no gracias Mello, estoy ocupado jugando un video juego que esta buenísimo-dijo el pelirrojo sin quietar su vista del aparato**

**-oh vamos Matt, es un día demasiado lindo como para que lo desperdicies quedándote dentro-rogó el rubio**

-NEAR!! NO TE METAS EN MI HISTORIA EL QUE LA ESTA CONTAND SOY YO!!-grito mello levantando el crayón, en la pared había garabatos que según mello eran él y Matt y según Near eran…bueno…garabatos

-solo quería ayudar…-

-PUES METETE TU AYUDAR EN YA SABES DONDE-

**El rubio agarro de la remera a su amigo y lo arrastro fuera**

**-vamos Matt no sea tan…tan…como se dice cuando no quiere salir demasiado y mezclarse con el mundo exterior?-pregunto mirando al cielo**

-se llama ser CERRADO mello, creía que lo sabias…-

-ya lo se imbecil, es solo que el guión dice que tengo que preguntar por alguna palabra para que el niño que nos mire aprenda-señalo a la cámara

-con tu lenguaje creeme que el niño aprenderá otras cosas…-

-TU CIERRA EL HOCICO-bueno ya sabemos a quien iba dirigido eso…

**-eso es!...no seas tan cerrado Matt, hay cosas mucho mas maravillosas aquí afuera…-**

**De repente aparecieron dos sujetos vestidos de pastel, y el otro de fresa**

**-mira Matt son L y Kira vestidos de dulces y bailando la macarena xDDDDDD-**

**El detective y el asesino bailaban animadamente la canción hasta que Kira se tropezó con su traje y cayo rodando cuesta abajo por la colina**

-muejeje-reía mello dibujando como Kira rodaba colina abajo

-¬¬-

**-nah…casi estoy llegando al nivel 19 mello! Después mirare-sin quitar la vista de encima del aparatito**

**-¬¬ buh…que aburrido-dijo el rubio**

**Pero una ráfaga de viento le saco de sus murmullo asesinos, miro al cielo y descubrió un platillo volador**

**-OoO mira Matt!! Mira es un PLATILLO VOLADOR!!!-**

**-**seria mejor expresado "O.V.N.I"-otro crayón a su ojo-AHYY-

**Zarandeándole la remera a su amigo**

**-…-Matt seguía enfrascado-para mello que no vez que tengo que ayudar al capitán mostaza a que salve a la princesa salchicha?!-decía muy serio**

**-¬¬…-**

**De la nave espacial bajo un ser de otro planeta…era una rubia vestida con un traje espacial platinado futurista de falda corta y muy ajustado y unas antenitas en su cabeza**

**-saludos terrícolas!! Soy Misa Misa de la dimensión descocida! Y vengo a repartir muuuchos abrazos!-dijo abalanzándose hacia el rubio para abrazarlo, pero este la esquivo y misa cayo al piso**

**-buaaa el terrícola que parece niña me hizo caer TToTT-dijo llorando la pobre misa**

El rubio fulmino con la mirada a Near-en serio…QUIERES METERTE TU AYUDA POR EL…-

*CORTES COMERCIALES!*

Queres ver las fotos mas sexys del dios del nuevo mundo?...manda KIRA al 1212 y bajate los mejores consejos de este sex symbol…

(Suena música del gran hermano)

Una casa…12 participantes…un premio…LA DEATH NOTE!, te perderás esta experiencia?...

El casting ya comenzó!, ya fueron seleccionados y muy pronto ingresaran a la casa.

Ligth, L, Matsuda, Mello, Near, Takada, Matt, Misa, Mikami, Halle, Gevanni y BB…

Quien de todos ellos lograra ganar la death note?

ADELANTO

_-…que hace ELLA aquí?!-pregunto cabreado Ligth en un momento de descolocación mientras misa se le arrojaba encima_

_-lo siento pero sin ella no había rating-pronuncio la voz del gran hermano_

_-oye L…me podrías alcanzar la toalla por favor?-dijo Matsuda desde la ducha_

_-no…no puedo…no puedo hacer nada…WATARII DONDE ESTAS?! TOT-llorando_

_-…-_

_-oigan todos! Que son esos huecos que hay en el jardín?-señalo Gevanni viendo el jardín echo un desastre_

_-MATT! TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS TUS COCHINADAS EN EL PATIO-bramo el rubio_

_-¬¬-pobre Matt_

FIN ADELANTO

Te lo vas a perder?...muy pronto por ! 24hs de puro Yaoi ejem…digo de…de…olvídenlo

Queres saber como me divertía en la Wammy house? (mello sexy) envía WAMMY al 6666 y descubrí mis secretos y los de mis amigos…

(Por falta de presupuesto se acabaron los comerciales)

Vemos a Mello mas calmado, a Matt aun jugando video juegos y a Near con un psicodélico y contrastante morado en su ojo derecho

-ahora…SIN QUE NADIE ME INTERRUMPA voy a continuar contando la historia-dibujando a Matt

-oye mi trasero no es tan grande…-

-CALLATE te dibujo como se me canta el c…-

**Estábamos en que la extraterrestre misa estaba llorando en el suelo porque mello la había esquivado**

**-aléjate de mi ¬¬-**

**-oh que malo eres terrícola snif...Entonces solo le daré abrazos a tu amigo pelirrojo-disparo-KYAAA NO ME DISPARES!! O-**

**-REGRESATE A TU MUGRE PLANETA PERRA DESEREBRADA-dos disparos mas y la mando de vuelta a su nave espacial y de regreso a su planeta**

**Solo se oían los incesantes ruiditos de la infernal consola portátil**

**-¬¬…ese ruido me MOLESTA, no piensas hacer algo al respecto?-pregunto mello**

**-…oh...Claro-puso el volumen en mudo**

**-NO ME REFERIA A ESO IDIOTA!-**

**-ah…pero mello ya te dije que tengo que salvar a la princesa salchicha!-bufo cansado, era mucho pedir que le dejaran jugar en paz?**

**-y que se supones que harás ahora ¬.¬-Near saliendo de la nada**

**-AH LA C*** DE TU MADRE ME HICISTE ASUSTAR!-salto mello pegándole un puñetazo**

**-X.X-**

**Lo pensó un poco…**

**-que tal si le hablas calmadamente y le muestras las cosas maravillosas que puedes hacer un día como hoy y sin videojuegos?-insinuó el albino con el ojo morado**

**-…mm..Si claro!-dijo el rubio como si fuera obvio**

**Claro que para mello la onda "hablar calmado" tenia otra forma..**

**-OYE!! ERA EL ULTIMO QUE ME QUEDABA!-grito Matt al ver a su precioso PSP tirado en el piso con un agujero de bala**

**-¬¬-Near lo miro**

**-QUE?! ACASO NO LOGRE DESPEGAR A MATT DE SU COCHINO VIDEOJUEGO?-**

**-podrías haberlo echo de otra forma…-**

**-oh tienes razón…que tal si te disparo a TI?-esto hizo que Near se fuera no sin antes decirle un "haz lo que quieras"**

**Pensó un poco más…y una idea se le vino a la mente**

**Mas entrada la noche, Matt luego de una refrescante ducha entro a su habitación**

**allí estaba mello sobre su cama con un pote de chocolate liquido y…**

-ENANO PASADO POR LAVANDINA VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VOY A DEGOLLAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-mello salio corriendo tras el pequeño que reía estrepitosamente…algo muy extraño en el

*FLASH INFORMATIVO DE ULTIMO MOMENTO*

-o.o estamos al aire?-decía Takada arreglándose el labial-erm…tenemos una noticia de ultimo momento…se ha producido un asalto con una toma de rehenes…vamos al móvil con Matsuda-

-eh si gracias takada, aquí Matsuda mostrándoles en vivo lo que paso aquí, hace instantes nada mas se produjo un asalto con toma de rehenes en una dulcería del barrio de Once, al parecer el muchacho que lo hizo intento negociar con la policía…revivamos ese momento de tensión-

(Corre la cinta, se ve un edificio que era el local de la dulcería, rodeado de policías)

-_sabemos que esta allí dentro señor! Deje libre a los rehenes y no saldrá herido_-

-SILENCIOO, NADIE ME ALEJARA DE MIS AMORES LOS DULCES…shh tranquila rosquilla estaremos juntos hasta el final…LA UNICA FORMA DE QUE LOS LIBERE ES SI ACAMBIO ME DAN UN AUTO LLENO DE PASTELES-

-_lo siento peor no podemos darle eso_-tomo el megáfono Soichiro yagami

-ENTONCES HARE EXPLOTAR ESTA BOMBA DE CREMA…-

-…_eso no nos asusta señor_ -.-U…-

-LES MENCIONE QUE LA CREMA LA COCINO MISA?-

-…_donde quiere el auto_?-

(Termina la cinta, se ve a Matsuda subido en un auto lleno de pasteles)

-aquí estoy con el maniaco ladrón quieres hacerle algunas preguntas Takada?-

-_si pregúntale si esto lo hizo por la resiente suba del precio de los dulces_-decía seria takada desde el otro lado

El maniático le quieta el micrófono a Matsuda y mira a la Cámara

-si hago esto es por mi amor a los dulces…nada mas-mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla-AHORA SAL DEL AUTO MADDITA LACRA QUE TENGO COSAS QUE HACER!! KIRA AMOR AHÍ VOYY-

*FIN FLASH INFORMATIVO DE ULTIMO MOMENTO*

Volvemos con mello, aun mas clamado, buscando otro crayón, mientras Near estaba en el piso al parecer asfixiándose con un crayón morado

-bueno maldita sea, la moraleja de esta estupidez es que es mejor salir afuera que quedarse dentro ¬¬, y también NUNCA INTERRUMPIR A MELLO CUANDO CUENTA HISTORIAS-grito mirando a cierto enano-escuchaste Matt?-serio

-..Ah? que?...la historia era para mi?-distraído como si recién regresara

*FLASH INFORMATIVO DE ULTIMO MOMENTO OTRA VEZ*

-porque nunca avisan que voy al aire? ¬¬-takada arreglándose el cabello-se han producido otros incidentes hace un par de momentos, vamos con el móvil en el lugar de los hechos Matsuda!-

-gracias takada, hace instantes nada mas unos vecinos llamaron a las autoridades porque denuncian que en la casa para huérfanos Wammy house se estarían produciendo incidentes que implicarían desde gritos y ruidos, hasta balazos y granadas…-

Se enfoca a la casa y se escuchaban gritos, cosas que se rompían y de repente un estallido

-oh mi dios! Acaba de estallar una granada en una de las habitaciones de la casa!, ahí, ahí viene es ese sujeto que viene corriendo-

-AYU..AYUDAAAA-gritaba Matt pegándose a la cámara para luego salir corriendo

-VUELVE AQUÍ PERRO **** **** ******* Y *******-gritaba Mihael corriendo por detrás y en sus manos otra granada

BOOMMMMMMMMMM

-O_o…-takada quedo sorprendida-bueno, esperemos que Matsuda san este con vida aun, me debe una parrillada-cambia de cámara- pasando a otro tema-mira a la cámara 2-esta mañana el presidente de la Comisión Universal de Lightmaniacos Organizados, o mas conocida como la C.U.L.O, presidida por el Licenciado Teru Mikami, anuncio que la próxima semana se llevara a cabo el remate de otro nuevo articulo personal de Kira o ligth, una prenda interior del mismo que se devaluara en $2000…ahora vamos con el pronostico y…-

Se ve corriendo por frente a la cámara un pelirrojo con malas pintas, que gritaba auxilio

-ese no es el chico del móvil o_ó…-

-VUELVE AQUIIIII MUAJAJAJAJ-reía desquiciado el rubio por detrás-TE TENGO UN REGALITO!!-les doy una pista? Hacia tic tac y no es un simple reloj…

-OHH QUE LINDO PARA MI?-pregunto Takada quitándole el "regalito de las manos a Mello"-me pregunto qu…-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

*/-FIN DEL CAPITULO I-/*

si les gusto y se les ocurrio alguna idea para el proximo capitulo...haganmelo saber! y lo escribire tenga o no que ver con la serie de donde me base para hacer esto (osea Pinky dinky doo)

Nota: deberian de incluir a Matt entre las opciones de "personajes2 cuando vas a subir un fic o buscar uno...¬¬

dejen RR y opinen!


End file.
